The Eye of the Thorny Lotus
by IamTheScribe
Summary: Cyone has been left to fend for herself on the streets on Ninjago. Her only wish is to not find a loving home, but to take down the dreaded gang known as the Eye of the Thorny Lotus. Now, a homeless girl can do this all by her lonesome, right? Fortunately for her, Cyone knows just the people for the job.


_Rain. Hard, heavy rain. It hit against the windows of my home, threatening to crack them. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. With each flash or boom, I cried out and hid deeper in my bed. I was squeezing my stuffed bunny so tight, one might think the head would pop right off soon. My night light did little to help provide any comfort, so I continued to shiver and cry in fear._

Mommy! I want Mommy! _I pushed myself off my bed and began to walk out. My blanket was draped over my head and slid on the floor behind me. I kept my bunny squished against my chest, squeezing harder every time the thunder clapped or the lightning flashed. Everything was so big to me, it scared me even more. The shadows seemed to reach out and tried to grab me. And when the lightning flashed, I could see taller shadows, ones as tall as Mommy and Daddy. They disappeared when it went dark again. but it still made me cry._

 _Sniffles and whimpers echoed through the halls of my home. The polished marble floor was cold against my tiny feet._

 _"Mommy? Mommy!" I called out through my sniffles. Where was she? She always came when I called for her. And if she didn't, one of the maids would to help me feel better. Where were they?_

 _Where was anyone?_

 _Even at night, I knew that there was always someone working. Like the kitchen! Uncle Chef was ALWAYS in the kitchen. And he would always cheer me up with a snack without letting Mommy or Daddy know! I set of to the kitchen, smiling a bit as I went. As I made my way, I hummed a little tune. One Uncle Chef always hummed as he cooked. The fear of the lightning and thunder soon faded into the background._

I wonder what Uncle Chef will give me! Maybe ice cream! _A little pip was put into my step at the thought. Ice cream with lots of sprinkles._ And lots of whipped cream! And lots of chocolate syrup! And gummy bears and marshmallows and... _I skipped all the way to the kitchen, my little mouth watering at the mere thought of my toothache inducing treat._

 _When I got there, I barely even noticed the light was on before I happily hopped into the kitchen._

 _"Uncle Che-" My words were stopped by the darkness. Uncles Chef...wasn't here? Sadness filled me for a second. I was super excited for my treat. That sadness was quickly stomped out by fear. Uncles Chef wasn't in the kitchen. None of the maids or butlers were around. Mommy and Daddy... Where was everyone? Was I alone? Did they all leave me?_

 _I tightly hugged my bunny and began to wail. "M-Maaaamaaaa!" My cry echoed through off the wall and back at me. Like they were taunting me. Tears spilled out of my eyes, making it hard to see. So, I just stood there. I cried and cried and cried, hoping someone would come and check on me. Someone who would hug me and tell me everything's okay._

 _But no one did. I was alone._

 _After crying for what seemed like an eternity, I finally stopped. My nose was itchy and stuffy. My eyes were puffy and scratchy. And I got the hiccups. I needed my Mommy. I needed my Daddy. I needed SOMEBODY. My little legs took me out of the kitchen in a sprint, leaving the blanket behind._

 _The thunder and lightning returned, but tenfold. It was as if they were angry for me ignoring them. The thunder became louder than cannons, the lightning more blinding than the sun. But I didn't stop running. I just kept going. Running until I saw the Big Brown Doors. Seeing them made me cry out in relief._

 _"Mamaa!" I screamed. " Mamaaa! Mommy!" As the Big Brown Doors got closer, I cried louder. I could see Mommy and Daddy. They would hold me. Mommy would sing me to sleep. Daddy would promise to take me to the zoo to see the monkeys. And Uncle Chef wou-_

 _After struggling to push open the Big Brown Doors, I finally saw them. Mommy and Daddy._

 _And Uncle Chef..._

 _And...some strangers. Some strangers dressed in all black. Black boots, black pants, black shirts, black gloves, black glasses. Everything! Except for this weird white armband all of the strangers wore. It had a design of a hot pink flower with thorns wrapped around it and an eye in the middle. All of the strangers were very tall. And very big. Like the wrestlers one of the butlers would watch on his break. Only scarier. And angrier._

 _The sight of them made me stand completely still. All eyes turned to me, staring at me. The strangers kept a straight face. Mommy and Daddy smiled at me. And Uncle Chef... Uncle Chef looked sad. Looked angry. At the sight of me, he turned and glared at Daddy._

 _"Stewart," he growled, "you cannot do this. It's monstrous. She's your DAUGHTER." Daddy didn't even look at Uncle Chef. He looked at me, still smiling._

 _"She is my daughter, Milo. So I can do with her as I please."_

 _"No, you can't! She's a little girl!" Uncle Chef yelled. Daddy stilled didn't look at him. But he did turn to one of the strangers, one who had a big briefcase. With a nod from Daddy, the stranger placed the case on the desk and opened it. It was FILLED with stacks of money._

 _Daddy's eyes widened along with his grin. Mommy walked up and looked as happy as Daddy did. She looked up at the man and spoke. "We have a deal. Do try to not harm her looks." She smirks and flips her hair. "She gets them from me, after all."_

 _Uncle Chef looked furious, his face slowly turning red. When the strangers started walking towards me, I heard Uncle Chef shout. For the first time in my life, I heard him shout._

 _"Run, Cyone! Run away!" Daddy yelled at him to "shut up" as one of the strangers stood right in front of him, towering over him. He shouted one more time, and I took a step back. What was going on? What deal? Who were these peoples? Why was there money? Why was Uncle Chef angry?!_

 _I didn't have time to answer those questions. One of the strangers went to grab at me, but I screamed and ran away. Just like Uncle Chef said. Mommy and Daddy shouted behind me. Loud, pounding footsteps followed me. I didn't look back. I didn't DARE look back. All those dummies in the scary movies I watched always died when they looked back. I didn't wanna die._

 _The footsteps got louder and louder. My legs started to hurt and I could barely see from all the tears._ Why is this happening?! _I thought._ Mommy! Daddy! He- _The thought immediately stopped in my mind. They weren't going to help. They did this. They were friends with those strangers. Those strangers were chasing me._

Why?

 _That question rang through my mind as I kept running. How those guys never got a hold on me, I didn't know. Nor did I care. I just kept running. Running out of the house I knew for seven years. Running through the gardens I loved so much. Just running._

 _Rain. Hard, heavy rain. It pelted against my skin, feeling like golf balls. The lightning did little to illuminate my path. The thunder was but a whisper compared to the roaring in my ears. And the darkness. The darkness that I had feared for so long, was now the only thing I could find comfort in. It slowly wrapped around me, like a cozy blanket._

 _Then..._

 _Nothing._


End file.
